Dark:: The Death of Innocence
by Ame no Chikara
Summary: Hiro's plan for burying Kensei alive had more flaws than he could have ever imagined: KenseiHiro AdamHiro DARK THEMES


Title: Dark-The Death of Innocence

by: Ame no Chikara

Rating: M

Pairing: Adam/Hiro

Notes: This is one of a set of three one shots dealing with the missing scene in the Volume 2 finale where Hiro somehow manages to get Adam in a grave and strand him there. This fic- properly subtitled "Dark"- deals with dark themes such as rape and is rated accordingly. These one shots do not correspond to one another other than the fact they form a syzygy- they take one scenario and split it into different outcomes. The Light branch, the Dark branch , and the Neutral branch can be appreciated apart from one another.THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION FOR FANFICTION DOT NET. THIS IS WATERED DOWN SIGNIFICANTLY. IF YOU ARE OF AGE AND PREPARED TO READ THE MORE GRAPHIC NATURE OF THIS FIC, PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE LINK FOR MY ADULT PROFILE.

* * *

It wasn't until my body rubbed up against his in the darkness that I realized how poorly thought out my plan was. My snap judgement landed me here, pinned in a coffin against the man who killed my father. Just like Kensei let his thirst for revenge get in the way of reason, so did I. 

The sound of him gasping for air and his body writhing against mine brought me back to reality. My mind begins to race, searching desperately for an escape. Each path my mind took just lead me to another dead end. After what feels like an eternity in this tight space, he mutters, "What have you done this time, Hiro?"

I shiver as he speaks, every movement of his lips placing soft caresses on my cheek. His chest rises and falls. His heart thuds. "I..." I stop speaking as I feel his head readjust underneath mine. Our lips brush against each other and I am frozen in place. Before I could realize he was moving again, his hand cupped my cheek and my heart falls to my stomach. "Ken-- Adam...," I correct myself. This man is _not _my childhood hero. I refuse to believe it.

He smirks and starts to speak again, ensuring that each syllable leaves slow, feather-like indents on my lips. "I never thought trapping you would be this easy, carp. Did my confession make you pity me?" There is something evil in his tone that I have never heard before. A dark feeling looms over my heart, but it is hard to think clearly with his warm breath on my cheek and his lips teasing my own. "You had so much to say in Odessa. Could it be that being this close to me overwhelms you?" His index finger glides across my face and the small hairs on my cheek stand on end.

My throat is tight as I respond with a sharp whisper. "No. You are nothing but a villain. You are not a God and you will pay for what you have done. I have no more to say to you."

"Oh, is that so?" His hand finds the space between us. Slowly, his fingers discover my stiffening erection and I cannot help but to let out a small moan. He is the lowest of the low. "Your body seems to be telling me otherwise." I feel like he's put me under a trance as his fingers continue to slide over the fabric covering my arousal. "Now, it's time to take back what is rightfully mine."

As if in slow-motion, his lips collide with mine over and over again, my fist smashes into his chest to no avail. I know he isn't going to stop and I try to swallow my fear. This is Adam Monroe- Takezo Kensei, the man who killed my father and almost destroyed history. Being close to him is poisonous , but here I am, on the edge of drowning in him like I used to when he was something new and special, when my vision of him was untainted. Now it's just the two of us again, our bodies meshing together perfectly. I can feel his hardness grinding against me and I feel dirty, violated. I want to tear away from him, find some place to hide but there is no escape. Instead, here we are, six feet deep in the earth with no way for me to leave without taking him with me.

"Hiro..." The sound of him murmuring my name sends a shiver up my spine. I can't tell if he's being snide or sincere. This is wrong- he and I are like sweet and sour, light and dark. Nothing has ever been this twisted. My mind tells me this and yet my lips oblige to his kisses and my lower half lunges in response.

Colliding with him makes me remember countless nights hiding from the rain while his drunken hands ran across my body like a prize. I never let him have me and I never will, but the feeling of his tongue sliding across my bottom lip makes me want to drop everything and get myself lost in him.

He's managed to unbutton my pants and somehow was able to slide his hands in, even with this tight space between us. As he finds my arousal, I let out an involuntary moan. I could almost swear that I heard him smirk as he grabbed my behind firmly. My teeth clamp down onto my lip to hold in a yelp. I will not give him the satisfaction of hearing my sounds of pleasure.

"Did you have a death wish for _both_ of us, carp?" His tone is acidic and I want to escape. I don't want us to be like this. I just wish I could turn this all back and figure out where we had gone wrong.

"No..." I whisper, my voice trembling as his hand begins to pump my erection slowly, mechanically. My teeth sink deeper into my lip and the dull taste of copper greets my tongue.

"I think you do." His tone is arrogant, yet strained. "Whatever you touch when using your power is taken with you. We can't have that, now can we? Or would you rather be able to see me as I ravish you?" I whimper softly and wish that I understood his need to degrade me like this. Never have I hated someone so much that I would force them to suffer like Kensei makes me suffer.

"K-Kensei..." This moment is surreal. How could my body betray me like this?

He tightens his grip and I am on edge. I shudder as he slides his fingers into my mouth, his smirk audible. Even in this darkness, it is impossible to pretend it is anyone but Kensei.

In rebellion, I bite down hard on his fingertips. He hisses in pain and growls, "Playing dirty are we?" In an instant, his other hand shot up and took me by the base of the neck, shoving my mouth down harder on his fingers. I began to cry harder than I did the day of my father's funeral.

"I bet you taste the best off the hand of a God." He gloats triumphantly. "Make sure that my fingers don't have a drop left on them." I feel bitter and betrayed. Something dark, deep, and heavy in my heart tells me that I still idolized him.

As soon as my tears hit his face, he twisted his fingers around in my throat and I began to gag. I now realize how all those girls in hentai manga must feel and I feel even more ashamed that I took pleasure from reading Ando's collection of warped porn. Now that I'm the one being taken against my will, I realize how sick I was and I feel ashamed.

Cool air hits my bare thighs and his long fingers withdrawing from my mouth. "Have you ever had sex before, carp?"

"Please no..." I whisper, pleading for my innocence. "Kensei... please no..." I wonder if my english is even understandable at this point, his fingertips teasing my entrance. I can hear the deafening echo of his zipper being pulled down and I begin to shake. I'm terrified for what is going to be. There is no escape this time.

"I've waited too long to have you, Hiro."

With every thrust, I feel closer and closer to death. I let out a small sob as he dives further into me, each time harder and faster than before. "Ke..." I try to speak, but all that comes out are small squeaks of protests, muted by his lips smashing into mine over and over again.

Jagged breathing and scattered moans fill this coffin for what feels like an eternity. I feel dizzy, lost in the rhythm and intoxicated by his breathing. It is nothing like I imagined it should be. He moves too fast and his grip is painful. I wonder as he moans in completion if this is just another way to make me suffer.

I close my eyes, repulsed by the sticky and sore feeling of after sex. I listen as our breathing slows in unison and I open my eyes again, wondering how long we've been laying here in exhaustion. It had only felt like a brief moment, but I know it must have been longer. He's gone completely still now and must have pulled out of me at some point. I suppose it doesn't matter how long it has been now, what is done is done.

Subtly, I reach out and grab my sword- no, _our _sword- and I push myself a mere centimeter up off of his body. My knees are now between his parted legs. I just hope that I'm no longer touching him. I close my eyes with a quiet prayer and next thing I know, I am above ground, staring down at the freshly dug mound. He is nowhere to be found.

I can barely walk from the pain and I collapse onto the ground. Letting out a brief sob, I look up to the sky as if it could give me an answer for all that was wrong. I wish the moon would blot out the sun like the day I met him.

I didn't ask for this. I only wanted to be a hero. Where is my Mary Jane? Where is my adoring base of fans? Where are the appreciating throngs of people I've saved? This is nothing like my comic books.

I stand up and fall down yet again, tears coming to my eyes. I've failed everyone- Charlie, Yaeko, Ando, Father... and just to think, all this time, I've been my own biggest inspiration in life, Takezo Kensei. I lean back and my head strikes my father's tombstone.

"CARP! LET ME OUT! CARP!"

I freeze time and his cries stop. Even after killing my father, creating a company to destroy the world, and stripping me of my innocence, he still calls out for me like we're friends. I should have killed him. I needed to kill him, but even now, I cannot. Maybe it is a crueler fate than death to leave him to spend an eternity alone in the earth. But I know that time erodes and changes everything. Even this place will one day be dug up and Kensei will be free. In my pain, my only comfort is that he will never hurt _me_ again. I will not be around to see it and for that I am a coward.

I didn't want to let him win, but I'm afraid he's already broken me.

--

A/N: Well, there's that. I hope you all... er... don't want to kill me. I promise to make it all better with the Light branch of this pair of stories. Anyhow, I love reviews. They remind me that people actually read and enjoy what I do, making writing a bigger presence in my mind. Also, they help me to improve what I've already written for future readers.


End file.
